


lifting up my heart (to the one who holds the stars)

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: Baekhyun is Jongdae's light, life,world. Everyday, he thanks the heavens that he is, to Baekhyun, his light, life,world, too.





	lifting up my heart (to the one who holds the stars)

**Author's Note:**

> i sat on my couch thinking about baekchen & got really emotional over them for absolutely no reason. this is the result.
> 
> irl bbh would _never_ , but a girl can dream. takes place during travel the world on exo's ladder s2.
> 
> title taken from skillet's [stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtzrLpxM298).

Now, don’t get Jongdae wrong; he’s loving the vacation so far. They’re fed what is basically a king’s feast every meal, he gets to spend time with his members and engage in - _friendly_ , Park Chanyeol, emphasis on the friendly part, calm down - competition with them.

 

As it is, Jongdae, right now, is bored out of his mind. The cameras have been shut off and the staff had bowed out with polite smiles and cheerful waves. Jongdae attempts and fails miserably at rolling around on his futon, considering how small it is.

 

He picks himself up, stretching, groaning when he hears a couple of satisfying cracks. He looks at Jongin, scrolling through his phone while curled up on his own double futon - since Junmyeon had abandoned all of them for the comfort of Sehun’s room - and Kyungsoo doing the same on his own single.

 

He can hear, even over the wall separating the two villas, Sehun’s voice screeching something or another. Junmyeon’s laughter is echoing off the walls, and Jongdae doesn’t really want to know what the two of them are doing. He lopes up the stairs, instead, taking them two at a time, and bursts unceremoniously into Baekhyun’s room with a loud yell.

 

Jongdae hears Baekhyun’s startled shout from the bedroom and laughs, dodging into the room to find him sitting on his bed, already in his bathrobe, phone in one hand. Jongdae stands in the doorway for just a moment, admiring the curve of Baekhyun’s calves, trailing his gaze up to the gap at his chest, wide now that he doesn’t have to worry about the cameras he’s turned off.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Baekhyun asks, smug little smile on his face.

 

Jongdae walks forward, crawling up onto the bed once he gets there, hovering over Baekhyun. His smile, still present, is now less smug and more flustered by Jongdae’s proximity. “It _is_ a very nice view,” Jongdae admits, one hand trailing from Baekhyun’s throat down to his chest. “Would be much nicer if I could look at it up close.”

 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, smug little smile back and in full force. “Isn’t that what you’re doing right now?”

 

Jongdae sighs, pretending to be extremely put out. “I don’t know,” He says, tilting his head. “You see, my _boyfriend_ , who I thought loved me very, very much, didn’t actually invite me into his bed.” He pouts, here, finger trailing back up to brush against Baekhyun’s lower lip. “I had to watch as Junmyeon hyung, of all people, was called away to share a bed with Sehun, while I _suffered_.”

 

Jongdae could hear Baekhyun’s breath hitch, the stutter in his movements, but he was _Baekhyun_ , still, and so all Jongdae received was “I didn’t know you missed me _that_ much last night, Jongdae.

 

“Oh, I did,” Jongdae replies, voice lowering to the register he knows _gets_ to Baekhyun the easiest. He looks up, staring straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. “I thought about it, you know,” He murmurs. “About how nice and _big_ this bed is, how I could pin you down onto it and _fuck_ you. Make you writhe, make you _cry_.”

 

Baekhyun sucks in a breath, sharp and harsh. Jongdae chuckles, leaning down to nip at Baekhyun’s earlobe. He settles himself on Baekhyun’s thighs, straddling him, restrains the urge to rip the bathrobe off his boyfriend and just bury himself between them. “What else?” Baekhyun asks, voice hoarse. “What else did you think about?”

 

Baekhyun has long dropped his phone to the bed by now, hands coming to rest on Jongdae’s waist. Jongdae smiles, eyes half lidded, pleased. He takes one of Baekhyun’s hands, with his slim fingers and perfect grip, and presses a kiss to his knuckles. “I thought about your hands, thought about sucking on your fingers.” He does just that, now, pressing two into his mouth, moaning obscenely around them. He’s always loved Baekhyun’s hands, from the first handshake back in the SM audition room. Adores the way they feel. “Mm, thought about you fucking yourself open on them, all for me, all for my cock.”

 

“ _Jongdae_ ,” Baekhyun hisses, and it sounds like a prayer. Jongdae continues, lavishes his attention on Baekhyun’s fingers, presses closer to him, can feel himself hardening with every little hiccup Baekhyun’s making, eyes unable to leave the way Jongdae has his fingers in his mouth. “Fuck, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae laughs, shaking his head. He presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s nose, tender, chaste, so different from his words just seconds ago. “No, no,” He says, tugging to loosen the knot keeping Baekhyun’s body from him. “Fuck _Baekhyun_.”

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Baekhyun curses, and then he’s wriggling under Jongdae, desperately trying to wrestle his bathrobe open. Jongdae, just to be a piece of shit, remains on his lap, ever unhelpful. He can feel the reproachful glare Baekhyun sends him, does nothing but send Baekhyun a smile laced with promise that has Baekhyun moving faster. “Jongdae, Jongdae, fuck, in my luggage-”

 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow, glancing over at the suitcase on the ground. He climbs off of Baekhyun, digs a little in it, finds the travel sized bottle of lubricant and little pack of condoms. “Prepared, aren’t you?” He teases when he climbs back up onto the bed, taking in just how _good_ Baekhyun looks like this, spread out on the bed, cock curving up against his stomach, flushed a pretty pink.

 

“Want you,” Baekhyun says, explains. “Want you, always want you.”

 

“Didn’t seem to want me so much last night, did you?” Jongdae asks, popping the bottle open and squeezing a sizeable dollop onto Baekhyun’s fingers. “Alone in your bed, here, without me? Didn’t bother to invite me to share?”

 

“No,” Baekhyun hiccups, desperate, knowing what Jongdae wants. Jongdae watches, eyes dark and hungry, Baekhyun’s fingers - _fuck_ , his _fingers_ \- disappear into himself, the way he gets himself loose and open, for Jongdae, for Jongdae’s cock. “Thought about you, Jongdae. Wanted you.”

 

“Wanted me, did you?” Jongdae asks, slicks up two fingers of his own, teasing at Baekhyun’s entrance, first, then shoving them in alongside Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun gasps, back arching, and Jongdae scoots forward, on his knees, tugging Baekhyun’s lower body up, _up_ , until he’s exposed, all for Jongdae. “Wanted _this_?” He twists his fingers roughly, delighting in the near wail tearing from Baekhyun’s throat.

 

“Yes, yes,” Baekhyun scrambles for purchase on the sheets, free hand clenching into a fist. “Now, Jongdae, please, I can take it.”

 

“Of course you can,” Jongdae scoffs. “That’s all you want, after all. You don’t care for _me_ enough to ask me to come sleep with you, do you? You only want this, only want my cock.”

 

Baekhyun keens, shaking his head, hair in a mess, everywhere, framing his head like a halo, like an angel, _Jongdae’s_ angel.

 

“Please, Jongdae,” Baekhyun begs, arm reaching up, loping around his neck, desperate, to kiss him. Jongdae kisses him, gently at first, then _kisses_ him, coaxes his mouth open and _ruins_ him. Baekhyun whines into it, whimpering his name.

 

And really, how could Jongdae say no to that? He removes his fingers, pulls Baekhyun’s own out, and quickly rips open a condom package, rolling it over his own cock. He hisses when Baekhyun’s hand, still lubricated, comes to stroke him. He’s trembling, shudders wracking his body, and Jongdae _wants_ him.

 

He grabs Baekhyun by the hips, by those fucking _hips_ of his, wide and _beautiful_ , and thrusts _in_.

 

Baekhyun hiccups, eyes wide, wet with tears, and Jongdae _snarls_ , at how this man, how Baekhyun is _his_ , all _his_ , that only he’s lucky enough to see the way Baekhyun falls apart beneath him, only for _him_. “Fuck, Baekhyun.”

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun babbles, taking Jongdae’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Yes, Jongdae, fuck Baekhyun. Fuck your Baekhyun.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes flash, and he _fucks_ Baekhyun, takes him apart with every thrust, every time he pulls out and thrusts back in, determined to ruin Baekhyun. He loves him, _adores_ him, his starlight, his goddamned _world_ , wants to give him everything he wants and then some.

 

Baekhyun’s whispering words of encouragement, so _trusting_ , knows, somehow, that Jongdae will take care of him, gives Jongdae more credit than Jongdae gives himself. “Going to-” Baekhyun swallows. “Gonna come, Jongdae.”

 

“Yeah?” Jongdae asks, jaw clenched. “Gonna come for me?”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, and something in Jongdae bursts into warmth, loves him, loves _Baekhyun_ . “Gonna come for you.” He sounds _wrecked_ , should, for all intents and purposes, be the one falling apart, _is_ the one falling apart with every thrust of Jongdae’s cock, but Jongdae feels like he’s tearing at the seams. “Gonna come on your cock, Jongdae, because you’re so fucking _good_ to me.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t say anything, terrified that if he does he’ll say something wrong, and this moment’ll break, this moment where he’s inside Baekhyun, around him, and Baekhyun is- Baekhyun is _everywhere_ , his fucking star, the love of his life, so bright, and beautiful, and Jongdae, Jongdae _wants_. He fucks, fucks, _fucks_ into him, until Baekhyun’s whining in the back of his throat, eyes squeezed shut, and he’s absolutely _breathtaking_ like this.

 

“Jongdae, _Jongdae_ ,” Baekhyun chants, a prayer on his lips, and then he’s coming, coming because of him, _for_ him, and Jongdae exhales breathlessly, watches, _watches_ Baekhyun fall to pieces, then leans forward, gathers him close to him, suddenly, explicitly terrified of losing him.

 

He loses himself in Baekhyun’s body, Baekhyun making little noises in the back of his throat as Jongdae fucks him through his orgasm, chasing his own. “Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, softly, and Jongdae’s heart _clenches_. “Jongdae, come, it’s okay. Come for me, won’t you?” Jongdae whines, shakes his head, knows Baekhyun can feel it, knows Baekhyun will always, _always_ understand him. “Come for your Baekhyun.”

 

Jongdae gasps, eyes flying open, hips stuttering once, twice, and he comes, comes for his Baekhyun, spilling into the condom. He refuses to let go of Baekhyun, gathers him even closer even as he rides the last aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun sighs, happily, scratching at his scalp. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

 

“ _You_ were amazing,” Jongdae says, looking down at Baekhyun tenderly. He’s so fucking beautiful fucked out like this, and Jongdae’s so _lucky_ , that Baekhyun chose him to open up to, picked _him_ when he could have the world and then some, eating out of the palm of his hand.

 

Baekhyun laughs, nuzzling into him. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Jongdae,” Baekhyun’s eyes are sparkling even as he pushes Jongdae off of him onto the other side of the bed, stretching happily. His expression softens, and Jongdae takes his hand, kisses his knuckles the same way he had when he first entered the room.

 

“I love you,” Jongdae confesses; it’s not the first time he’s said it, no, but he doesn’t say it often, perhaps not often enough.

 

Baekhyun beams, square and gorgeous, and Jongdae falls in love with him all over again. “I love you, too.”

 

Jongdae reaches out, breathless with want, and Baekhyun scoots closer, tucking his head under Jongdae’s chin. He can feel Baekhyun’s come on his abdomen, sticky when they press together. “Baekhyun,” He says, fidgeting, unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Ooh,” Baekhyun giggles like a schoolgirl. “Are we going for round two already?”

 

Jongdae smacks his thigh, delighting in his boyfriend’s whine of complaint. He shrugs out of his pyjama shirt, using it to adequately clean Baekhyun off. Baekhyun hums happily, and Jongdae smiles at him, in love and indulgent.

 

“Come on,” He says, getting up and pulling a reluctant, petulant Baekhyun with him. “We can shower together tomorrow morning, but at least wash your hands, face. Brush your teeth, too.”

 

“Wouldn’t you want to date me if I’m ugly and have no teeth?” Baekhyun pouts at him, turning on the puppy dog eyes. Jongdae rolls his own, refusing to dignify him with an answer.

 

They return to bed minutes later, and Jongdae makes a whole show of tucking Baekhyun into bed and kissing his forehead. “Goodnight, Baekhyun,” He greets, and Baekhyun leans happily into the kiss.

 

He’s about to disappear out the door and back to his futon when Baekhyun calls, “Where are you going?”

 

Jongdae looks back, one eyebrow raised. “Uh, back downstairs?” He says, looking at Baekhyun like he’s grown an extra head. “You know, where I’m going to sleep for tonight?”

 

“You’re sleeping _here_ ,” Baekhyun whines, kicking his feet. “How am I supposed to sleep without you cuddling me?”

 

Jongdae laughs, walking back to the bed. He’d planned on sleeping here anyway, but sometimes it was nice to hear Baekhyun say it - plus, it was fun to tease him, and Jongdae was never going to be one to let _that_ kind of an opportunity up. Baekhyun grabs his arm and tugs him down so he falls gracelessly onto the mattress.

 

He snorts, digging one elbow into Baekhyun’s side until his boyfriend squeals and squirms his way out from under him. Jongdae gets under the covers with him, shifting the pillows until he finds a comfortable position, then opens his arms for Baekhyun.

 

He’s immediately assaulted with a head of fluffy hair and a tight embrace. “I can’t believe you were going to _leave_ me,” Baekhyun sulks, hiding his face in Jongdae’s neck. “What’s happened to post-coital romance?”

 

“You were so excited to get this room all to yourself,” Jongdae notes, playing with Baekhyun’s hair. “Plus, I didn’t get an invitation. I’m practically breaking and entering.”

 

“You’re not still mad about that, are you?” Baekhyun asks, voice small.

 

Jongdae pulls away from the hug, leaning down to look at Baekhyun. His boyfriend looks worried, bottom lip between his teeth. Something within Jongdae _aches_ , and he mentally chides himself for making Baekhyun look so forlorn. “Baekhyun,” Jongdae says. “I was just teasing you; I know you like having time and space to yourself. I was never mad at you, could _never_ be mad at you for something so small.”

 

“But Sehun asked Junmyeon hyung to share, and I should’ve-”

 

“No,” Jongdae sighs, shaking his head. He tilts Baekhyun’s head up with a gentle hand on his chin. “What they do has nothing to do with _us_ , okay? Besides, I’m here now, aren’t I? Because you invited me to share with you?”

 

Baekhyun stays silent for a couple of moments, and Jongdae lets him stew in his thoughts, hand running comfortingly up and down his back. “Okay,” Baekhyun finally says, having apparently come to a conclusion in his mind. “Okay.”

 

Jongdae smiles, soft and fond. “My Baekhyun,” He says, voice tinged with awe, with affection. “Sleep, love. Don’t worry so much. We’ll always be okay.”

 

Baekhyun cuddles close to him, eyes already beginning to droop shut. “Jongdae,” He murmurs, moving in closer. “I’m really lucky to have you.”

 

Jongdae laughs, one hand cradling the back of Baekhyun’s head, the other wrapped around his waist. “No,” He disagrees, softly, listening to the light of his life make a snuffling noise, then the telltale sound of him falling asleep. “ _I’m_ the lucky one,” He says, pressing one last kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, then follows him into slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos & comments are very much appreciated; i hope you enjoyed whatever this mess was! 
> 
>  
> 
> [i like jongdae & you should too.](https://twitter.com/onelastchence)


End file.
